


Downtime

by Real_mothman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe isn't ACTUALLY IN THIS FIC, Gay Panic, Gen, Jesse is imagining the idea of him but it's not really in depth either, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_mothman/pseuds/Real_mothman
Summary: Kinktober 2020Day 24: MasturbationJesse McCree has time off for the first time in a good while, and couldn't think of much else to do. He figures he'll just blow off a little steam on his own, but his traitorous brain has a very different idea.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 22





	Downtime

Jesse realized he couldn’t really think of a good reason he was doing this, but he shrugged off the awkwardness as he fixed the thin pillow on his bunk for the third time and dug his shoulders back into it to settle at the right angle. He wasn’t actually  _ horny _ , he was mostly just  _ bored.  _

Steady hands undid his buckle and pulled the end of his belt free, moving onto the zipper. He took his time tugging his pants open inch by inch. Tipping his head back, he tried to picture someone, a pretty girl, taking hold of the pull tab and sliding it further open. Jesse thought hard, fighting to conjure someone in his mind to think of but all he could manage were the generic ideas of a woman. Slim fingers, nail polish, arms… yeah girls have arms.  _ Idiot _ . He moved his way up the imaginary body, fingers timidly running over his length, still trapped, mostly soft against his leg under his briefs. Okay, he has got to focus now. Maybe she was wearing lipstick, and she had eyes, blue eyes, that works. By the time he had moved down to her chest, he wasn’t even half hard, and just wasting his time acting like a creep trying to build some girl in his mind. Jesse sighed deeply and let his hand fall to his side, letting out a frustrated puff of air. He could just stop now, he really didn’t have any urgent need to be touching himself. 

It had been a while since he’d gotten off, and there was a convenient window of time between meetings that he had to spare completely unaccounted for whatever he wanted. He dimly remembered reading somewhere that you had to do it to keep from getting “backed up” or something, but he could also be thinking of some other nugget of wisdom that a member of Deadlock had tried to scare him with. Now was not the time to open that can of worms, especially considering he would be stuck up in a debrief with Commander Reyes for at least an hour after this, and he didn't want to have anything lingering on his mind after this that could interrupt that information.

At the thought of his commander, his pulse jumped a little, and Jesse opened his eyes suddenly. He shouldn't be worried about this meeting in the slightest, especially considering how well that he’d kept his cool even when things went a little pear-shaped during the short rendezvous during the mission they’d be discussing. Reyes himself had given him a pat on the shoulder and told him as much himself. Oh God, his dick throbbed and he gasped sharply, sitting up straight and fisting both hands over his lap. That was not a train of thought he wanted to jump on, not now not ever. He couldn't help the warmth creeping between his legs as his hands pressed down against himself. His commanding officer, the man who’d dragged his sorry ass out of the shithole he blew open, the man who was  _ at the very least _ 15 years his senior. Oh no, no no no. This was not happening. He was not popping a boner to the thought of Gabriel fucking Reyes.

Jesse flopped angrily back against the pillow and screwed his eyes shut. Think of something else, try to picture that girl again, somebody, ANYBODY else. He had the thought for a fleeting moment to try and conjure up a picture of Ashe, but the thought made him feel ill; but didn’t do anything to quell the issue at hand... _ under his hands _ . Hands, that was a starting place, he could do this over again it was fine. Slim fingers, but thicker than his, roughened by callouses, but still soft when he was shaking hands- no. Try again, Jesse. Arms, built from years of training and some sort of secret that left him advanced beyond other men his age, something that made him faster, lighter on his feet. Something that lent itself to his ease in the field and the sparring sessions that Jesse had found himself begrudgingly agreeing to. His arms were like coiled muscle, but it was a lean strength that still left him surprised every time he was bested or caught off guard and ended up pinned under his big- NO! No, no, no! Jesse shook his head furiously and rubbed his face with both hands. 

He could not believe that of all things that he could be dealing with in the first proper downtime he’s had in weeks, Jesse was faced with fantasies of his Superior officer riding the wave of his  _ “Gay Awakening” _ like some horrible tsunami of shit he would rather not think about Thank You  _ Very _ Much. 

At this point, he was dimly aware that he was achingly hard now, and had been frittering away his time until the meeting since he sat down. The idea to take a cold shower crossed his mind for a moment, before it was brushed away with the dread that came with the reminder. He would be in a meeting with this man, for at least an hour. Face to face with both Commander Reyes and his team after this absolute shit show of a break, for more than 60 minutes? He was going to simply  _ pass away _ . His exemplary mission abilities meant nothing to him now, but the thought of it came back to him unbidden. Reyes’ hand on his shoulder and the light squeeze that followed. His hands felt warm, even through Jesse’s shirt. His voice, a little husky from a good few minutes of shouting orders over gunfire. 

**_Fuck._ **

Decency be damned, Jesse was nearly panting at this point, hot under the collar and it wasn’t worth beating himself up about right now. His hands were shaking slightly as he shoved his pants down his thighs, let them get bunched up at his knees. One thumb hooked into the waistband of his underwear, the other hand pressed against the bed as he pushed his hips up and crudely pushed his briefs down to join his pants, a bit tangled. Jesse couldn’t care a bit less at this point as he grabbed for the small plastic bottle of unbranded “personal lubricant jelly” he’d gotten out from his sock drawer and squirted out some over his fingers. It was cold, but he felt like he was burning up anyways, and the shock of the chill lasted only for a moment as he slid his hand down over his erection with a twist. 

A sudden moan escaped him as the burst of sensation coursed through him like never before. He caught his bottom lip in between his teeth as his muscles tightened with the first flood of endorphins. Jesse wasted no more time, working his fist over himself like he would die without it. Thoughts pushed their way unbidden to the front of his mind as he pressed back against the pillow shoved in behind him. Reyes’ fist pulling at his arm to correct his stance, his breath warming the back of his neck when he’s trying to look down Jesse’s scope, his groan of frustration and the muttered spanish curses that follow when something falls out of line with his plans. Jesse wondered if that’s what he sounded like when he took the time to touch himself. Surely he did, he must. The cowboy wanted to know what he looked like, wanted to hear him groan to himself, wanted to know his name was coming from his lips as he worked himself to orgasm.

Oh fuck- Jesse twitched obscenely, his toes curling in his boots and he pressed his head back with a muffled thump as his hips fucked up into his fist. The bunched up clothes at his knees were cutting in a little as he squirmed some, unable to even keep quiet (not as though it mattered.) A little twist over the length of himself, a thumb pressing on the head with every up stroke, and a squeeze at the base on every down stroke.

“Fuck...Fuck yes, don’ stop-” Jesse was muttering to himself, canting his hips up into his fist, unable to get enough of the touch. The man he had conjured in his mind let out a deep chuckle that sent a delightful shiver down his spine and offered a pointed look. Jesse wilted under this imaginary gaze, and he let out another shaky moan. Gabe’s voice came to him in his mind, just snippets of conversation he hadn’t considered much of anything before.

_**‘That was a good shot’** _

Jesse squeezed himself tighter and kicked at the blankets, legs tight and trying desperately to press into the mattress for leverage to continue thrusting up with wild abandon. This was wrong, so wrong of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care now as he chased his climax, his commander’s name falling from his lips in repetition. Like a prayer.

**_‘You seem to really know what you’re doing’_ **

He was so close he could taste it, his whole body thrumming and buzzing in time with his heart pounding in his chest and the breathy gasps he couldn’t control. Movements become faster as muscles pull taunt. His balls feel heavy and tight as the fingers of his free hand buried themselves in the sheets, balling them up in his fist. He was so far gone, so lost in the fantasy of Gabe’s hand on his cock, muttering praises to him, watching him come undone at his touch and his voice,  _ enjoying  _ watching him squirm. It was all too much 

**_‘Good Boy’_ **

This was the final straw and the dam burst. Jesse shouted aloud as his orgasm crashed over him like a blissful wave. He couldn’t have even begun to describe how good he felt, he was so caught up into the blinding need, the brilliant white that took over his mind and wiped it blank. He was coming harder than he ever had before, like a religious experience if he believed in that sort of thing.  _ This _ is definitely what it’s supposed to feel like. As he came down slowly, he hazily began to register the warm wet that he’d spilled over his hand, now dribbling down to his heaving stomach. Jesse let his hips sink deep into the giving plush of the mattress and sighed deeply, from his very soul. There he was, tired and sweaty, a mess of cum over his belly and the hand still numbly stroking out the last little twitches of aftershocks. 

Enough time lay before him now to shower and change, but he doubted there would be hours enough in the day, the week even, for him to fully sort out the gravity of what he’d just done… How hard he’d cum to the thought of his superior officer jerking him off and whispering little praises to him. Words he’d muttered a million times before without thought in the field. 

He was completely  _ Fucked. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This was beta read by my adoring fiancé whom I am very grateful for!<3
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you liked this! I will hopefully be posting more of the Kinktober prompts, but they can't be ALL about Jesse.....maybe


End file.
